Dear Dr Paws
by Avenging Neko
Summary: My cat Seras is acting really strange, whenever she's in heat, she only likes my dog. Is there something I can do? Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing. (Rated for violence and maybe something later, hehe.) (Cover by JuJu)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Dr. Paws**_

_Image by Jubalii._

_**AN:**_Sooo... New story. It will get funnier after this chapter, I promise. But vampires are scary monsters that involve blood and death. So of course this involves blood and near-death. This is mostly for the lulz, something to write when the muse is being picky. Since Lithi got such a kick out of the idea first, I'm sure she'll overly encourage me to continue until I do. XD Aaand... yeah. Prolly update again soon since I can do the funny stuff next.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_My dog Alucard got off his leash today during our walk, and when we managed to find him, he had a kitten with him. He won't leave the little thing alone for a second, and she was all bloody when we found them, but had no marks to show for it. We tried for a week straight to get him to leave the kitten, and he refused. I have named her Seras._

_Is this kitten adoption behavior normal for a King German Shepherd? Nothing I've read supports that theory. The kitten doesn't seem distressed by the dog's presence, and is really quite friendly if Alucard allows you to pet her._

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

_RUN! Run run runrunrunrun..!_

The little kitten's heart was thundering in her chest as she scrabbled wildly through the alley, diving under any cover she could find in an attempt to thwart her pursuer. Loud snarls chased her every step and her tail fluffed so thickly that tufts of fur were ripped away by the chain link fence hole she crammed her tiny body through. She wasn't fooled in thinking she was safe, however, for she'd gone through three fences already and the blasted monster had found her each time.

How her heart hadn't burst from the combination of fear and adrenaline the little feline would never know.

She bolted for the road, hoping to find a tree to secure herself in. The monster found her where the two alleys converged and barked furiously as she darted onto the black strip between the buildings. Another monster answered, barking and raising its ears and tail threateningly. She froze.

The earth trembled beneath her paws and she looked up in a panic to see a car speeding right towards her. Yowling in fear, she darted blindly towards the other monster; it was on a leash so perhaps it wouldn't be able to follow. Passing less than a foot from the hulking black creature, she caught a glimpse of burning red eyes before she made it to the alley.

She heard a scuffle behind her and a great blasting sound from the car's horn as the first monster chased her into the road. Gasping, little chest heaving, she turned the corner and continued the run for her life towards the next fence.

She never made it.

Sharp teeth sunk into her tail and she _screamed_. That's when the shaking began. The world became a blur of colors, the deep brown of the persistent monster blended with the bright red of her blood and the cold, unforgiving grey of the cement beneath her. The blood and the tapering nature of her tail helped as one particularly vigorous shake set her free and she flew into the wall with a thud. Stumbling to her feet she bolted for the fence again.

A heavy weight crashed into her and she _screamed_ again, the high pitched sound echoing off the brick walls and taunting her that she was all alone with the beast intent upon devouring her. Slashing desperately at the thick fur surrounding her, she managed to hook her right thumb-claw into the dog's lip, ripping it open. He howled and she leapt for his face, avoiding his jaws to claw at his eyes. The fur on the monster's face bled crimson and trickled into the hellish black pits of his eyes. He shook his head violently and she lost her footing, going flying once more into the wall, but this time she was prepared and twisted in mid air to land numbly on her paws, deciding against another assault to try once more for the fence.

She was halfway there when she felt something _wrong_ ripple in the air, her whiskers quivering. That black monster from the road was there, on the other side of the fence, and she balked. Blue eyes met red and something passed between them, something intense and terrifying. That was when the brown dog's teeth sunk into her abdomen from behind, shaking her like a rag doll before flinging her – purposefully this time – to the ground and closer to the chain link mockery of safety.

Something snapped and her entire body twitched. She couldn't feel her back legs. Mewling pathetically, knowing she was seconds from death, she looked back to the creature with the not-quite-a-dog's eyes. That same _something_ from before passed between them again and she reached a trembling forepaw towards it – no, him, she corrected herself – a pleading expression in her glazing blue orbs.

She blacked out for a moment, tiny body shutting down from a combination of blood loss, stress, and the adrenaline crash.

When her left eye cracked open she found the alley absolutely covered in blood and strewn with strips of meat that her twitching nose informed her used to be part of a dog. Hot breath stirred the fur of her face and she peered up into those frighteningly alluring eyes once more.

He nuzzled her and she murred, before wincing and whining low in her throat. She hurt everywhere, and could feel her heartbeat beginning to slow. She… didn't want to die. She was only five months old!

The kind monster whuffed and licked her, making her tiny form rock from the gentle force of it. Her whiskers quivered.

There was something _wrong_ with the kind monster, she knew it deep within her shattered bones. But was being _wrong_ worse than being dead? She didn't think so.

She mewed and licked his nose.

Her head felt too heavy and she dimly felt the ache as her chin collided with the hard cement. All she could smell was blood. The blood in her fur chilled her body as the gentle breeze whispered down the alley.

The last thing she felt was teeth at her throat.

* * *

Integra Hellsing, a mostly normal ten year old girl, was out walking her massive dog, Alucard, when she heard a flurry of barking on the other side of the street. She turned her head to look and was startled to see a blonde kitten dart into the road and freeze like a deer caught in headlights as Alucard barked in return. "Down boy." She ordered, yanking lightly at his leash. His ears and tail remained up in a threatening posture, but he quieted obediently. She heard the rumble of an approaching car and was concerned, about to do something stupidly heroic to save the little cat when it unfroze and bolted right for them, yowling. That was when all hell broke lose, not because the kitten passed right in front of them, Alucard never had a problem with cats, but because the large chocolate lab chasing the cat burst into the road after it, barking and snarling. The car swerved to avoid the dog and blared the horn so loudly that Integra raised her hands to cover her ears.

Alucard, the devious mutt, took that chance to lunge forward and yank his leash out of her lose grip. "Hey!" She shouted after him as he chased the brown dog chasing the blonde kitten. "Bad dog! Alucard! Get back here!"

She started running after him, not wanting to be responsible for whatever damages the massive german shepherd could cause while off his leash. She turned the corner of the alley, but found it empty. Puzzled, she trotted to the end and looked around. "Where the devil has he gone?" She would be in _so_ much trouble!

Frowning ferociously, the blonde child turned to look for any other entrances she might have missed. How could she lose them?

Pursing her lips, she decided to check each and every alleyway in a two block radius until she found him, expanding her search as needed.

Half an hour later, she found him drinking from a stream of water running along the curb of some far off sidewalk, and when she approached she saw something odd. There was a bundle of something golden, liberally smeared in red, nestled into the fur over his hips.

"What do you have there, you bad dog?" She asked sternly as she made a grab for his leash. He rumbled something close to a growl and she turned a startled glance at her dog to see him watching her with considering red eyes.

_What..?_

She reached for the bundle and froze as he growled at her. She turned to face him with a furious expression on her face, "Don't pull rank with me, you! I'm the master in this relationship!" She informed him coldly. His ears cocked and one tipped to the side consideringly before he stopped the threatening sound and whuffed quietly.

Integra scooped the bundle up and nearly dropped it when she realized it was the kitten from before, and she was _covered_ in blood! She was seconds from screaming at her dog along the lines of 'what did you do?' when she realized that the skin under the fur was whole and intact. She ran her hands worriedly along the little body, but found no injury to be the source of the blood, and the limp limbs held no irregularities to indicate a broken bone.

"What in the world..?"

Alucard gently scruffed the kitten laying across the girl's palms and turned his head to place her on his back once more, giving his master such a look she was a bit unnerved by the beyond-animal intelligence there.

"Well, alright, we can bring the little thing home for a bath and some milk." She conceded to her hound, who seemed pleased as his tail wagged and he put up no further fuss as they made their way back to the house.

Fortunately neither her Father nor Walter noticed her arrive, and as she ran a bath fort he comatose feline, they left her to it.

One bath for both the kitten and her dog later – also herself, because she smelled like wet fur, _ew_ – young Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had a towel wrapped bundle of a kitten in her arms that she placed on her bed. Alucard – whom she had towel dried already – jumped up and lay his head down next to the tiny thing, and she grumbled to herself about bed hogs. "Don't think this means you get to sleep on the bed from now on." She warned her dog as she turned to go downstairs for dinner and to get a bowl of milk for the kitten when it woke up.

_Walter's going to hit the roof when he hears that Alucard brought a cat home, he's allergic…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Dr. Paws**_

_**AN: **_Another chapter! Because this silly story is silly. The parts where the summary are concerned are coming up a little later. Gotta do some build up, yanno? Plus, it's fun to tease. ;)  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *heart symbol*

I love you aaaaall.  
So here's some more reading enjoyment.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_Thank you for answering my previous letter, I understand each dog is unique, and that they get along means there's no need to worry over separating them. I have some new concerns, however; Alucard has been giving Seras baths every day until she's practically dripping wet, and she puts up quite the fuss to get away, but he won't let her. He also won't allow any of us to touch her and potentially rescue her. I'm afraid she'll catch a cold if he keeps this up, she's so small and hasn't grown an inch yet._

_Is there something I can do to prevent him from licking her to death every day? He's become quite possessive of the kitten, and borderline hostile, but he still obeys me when I command him to calm down._

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

The kitten woke some time later in the depths of the night, stretching and yawning widely. Turning circles around her warm little nest, she wormed her way out of the towel to come face to face with a pair of familiar red eyes. Panic momentarily seized her and her back arched, fur standing on end to make herself appear bigger. The kind monster made an amused sound low in his throat as he turned away from her to pad over towards the door – slightly ajar – sitting in front of it calmly, even going so far as to wrap his tail around his feet. She cocked her head to one side, confused at the feline gesture from such a massive canine.

He bared his dagger teeth in a grin as her fur resettled – though her tail stayed extra-fluff – and she turned to look around the room. There was a lump under the covers next to her and she walked curiously up to it, sniffing wildly. She recognized this smell! Human.

'_**Don't wake her.'**_

She jumped a good two feet in the air, whirling to face the dog again with wide eyes. Her fur was standing on end so drastically she was nearly lost in the fluff, and he made that same amused sound from before, nodding.

How did… wha'… "I can understand you." She meowed, baffled. His eyes gleamed and he tipped his head forward in such a way she felt like an ant under his now condescending gaze.

'_**Of course you can. How else am I supposed to teach you what it means to be a vampire if we can't communicate, little Kitten?'**_

Oh, that made sense… Wait, what?

"What's a vampire?" She murred, hopping off the bed to investigate the second familiar smell of milk in a saucer next to the human girl's dresser.

He barked in surprise, and the kitten's ears twitched as she heard the girl stir under her blankets. _**'You don't know?'**_ He blew a puff of air in her direction, disgruntled, _**'Youth these days…'**_

She was too busy lapping greedily at the milk to really care about his grumblings, she was used to rants about the younger generations from her time with her first owner, the old toms named Eddie and Simon were quite nice, but did not appreciate her attempts to play with them.

A massive paw settled next to her head and she jerked back, staring up at the great beast who could swallow her whole without even trying. His eyes glittered with malicious amusement as he bent to slurp up the last dregs of her milk. _**'Listen here, kit, I don't like to repeat myself.'**_

She flicked her ear and lifted a paw to clean the back of it before settling into an attentive position, curling her somewhat ragged looking tail around her paws. "Yes, Sir."

He bared his teeth in another of those grins, pleased. _**'Being a vampire as an animal is different from being a vampire as a human. We have our fur to protect us, and can stomach food other than blood, but must have some of it each day to keep our strength up. There are some quite tasty gophers in the garden.'**_ Seras' whiskers twitched. "Any mice? Eddie caught a mouse once, it was tasty." She licked her chops, eyes gleaming with the predatory light inherent to all carnivores.

He whuffed that amused chuckle sound and swept her close to him with a paw the size of a dinner plate. _**'Perhaps, little Kitten, perhaps. Now, there are some things you must know; never bite anything you don't intend to kill. Your claws are not as dangerous, but do not claw the humans in this house or you will be punished. Do not concern yourself with the vampires pretending at being human unless they try to touch you. You are **__**mine**__**.'**_ He growled the last word and she tensed, struggling to get free of the suddenly overwhelming aura rolling off him in black waves.

His growl deepened warningly, and she lashed out, biting his paw viciously. His blood filled her mouth and she trembled, head threatening to explode with the overload of sensation mixed with the sweet-copper tang filling her muzzle. He shook her off easily and lapped lightly at the already healing mark, his grin returning. _**'You see, little Kitten? It's **__**glorious**__**.'**_

She felt vaguely dizzy, overwhelmed. Nodding vaguely she turned and leapt up the bed, scrambling her way up the hanging skirt to burrow her way back into the towel.

He nosed her, so tall he had no need to plant his paws on the mattress to reach, and blew a puff of air to ruffle her fur the wrong way, amused. She heard him settle onto the floor, and knew there was no way to leave the room, or even the bed, without him noticing.

* * *

Integra woke late in the morning – it was a Saturday – to find the towel empty and her little blonde kitten snuggled into the broad back of her black dog over his hips. Yawning, the ten year old plodded down the hall to the bathroom to empty her bladder and other such morning necessities. When she was done, she found Alucard standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her, with the kitten still asleep on his back. Her brows arched incredulously.

It was then she remembered she hadn't told her father or Walter about her new pet. _Oh dear…_

"Time to face the music, mutt." She muttered ruffling his ears affectionately as she made her way down to the kitchen, a four legged shadow following in her wake.

"Well, that could have gone better." Integra groaned, the strangely mature ten year old flopped on the couch in the living room, staring at her dog with an exasperated expression.

* * *

As expected, Walter hit the roof when he saw the sleeping kitten on her dog's back, and began sneezing mere seconds afterward.

Her Father had made a grab for the kitten, but Alucard had backed up, growling. That had been awkward. He wouldn't let anyone near the little bundle of fur, who was beginning to stir from the commotion in the dining room. When her Father commanded her to grab the kitten, Alucard had given her an evil look and she refused.

"He's quite attached already. I think he rescued it from another dog." She explained, "I think he's adopted it."

More arguing ensued.

Lots and lots of arguing.

She was sure Walter would be plotting against the kitten on a daily basis to get her to the pound and out of the house.

She turned to look at the pair and snapped her fingers, drawing Alucard's attention. He approached obediently, and she looked behind his head to the kitten that had not moved an inch since the incident at the table. "Come here, you, let's have a look at you." She muttered, reaching for the ball of light golden fur.

Wisely, her dog kept silent and allowed her to pick the kitten up. Peering into the small face, she was surprised to see that the cat had different colored eyes. One was as blue as the sky, the other red as roses. How odd. Well, she couldn't keep calling the kitten an it, now could she? Placing the tiny thing on her lap on its back, she spread its back legs and scrutinized the space for a moment, "A girl kitten, then." The now confirmed female squirmed and mewled indignantly.

Alucard's head appeared in her peripheral view and she reacted without really thinking, plucking the kitten up and into her arms out of easy reach of his jaws. He grumbled low in his throat and she smirked.

The kitten squirmed and mewed, clawing her way up Integra's shirt to perch on her shoulder where she proceeded to lift her left paw and lick the back of it in a well known feline gesture of indifference.

"Well, I can't keep calling you 'kitten', now can I? What to call you…" Integra mused, peering out of the corner of her eye at the repetitive motions of the kitten's head as she licked her paw.

"How about… Dorothy?"

Alucard growled.

"No?" She laughed quietly, "Mina?"

Another growl of protest.

She glanced at the dog. "You're very picky, you know that? It's not even your name."

He snorted.

"Well then, what about Victoria?"

His grumble was softer, as if considering.

"Hm… Sarah? No, Seras. Seras Victoria, the kitten."

Alucard barked in agreement and wagged his tail. The newly dubbed Seras looked up and mewed, flicking her ears, before resuming her grooming.

"I wouldn't get attached, Integra, she must have had an owner, we should look for notices." Walter said from the doorway, a faintly disapproving look on his face that was ruined by the handkerchief he had to raise to his nose as he sneezed.

* * *

Integra threw her backpack to the floor by her desk, rubbing at her back gingerly. She needed to stop bringing such heavy books to read during recess.

A muffled yowl drew her attention to the side of her bed where she observed her mammoth sized hound grooming the kitten with a tongue nearly as long as her entire body. Her left brow twitched upward when she saw Seras roll on her back to start shoving her back feet into Alucard's face, succeeding in only getting her toes licked. Her lips twitched and she was about to go and rescue the kitten – whom she had now 'owned' for three days – when she made a break for it herself, only to be captured under a massive paw and dragged back to his chest to be forcefully groomed.

"Alucard, stop that, she's dripping wet!" Integra called, taking a step towards the pair when she noticed that the poor kitten was leaving a damp patch in her carpet. _Ew._

The dog gave her such a look she was rather startled. He stopped his obsessive grooming to grab the squirming kitten by the scruff of her neck, stand, and trot off to a different room.

"What has gotten into him?" She questioned the now empty bedroom, frowning. She'd deal with her dog later, right now she had homework to finish.

Integra grinned as she picked Seras up, cuddling the kitten – whom she had now owned for a week despite Walter's protests, her Father had agreed with her that Alucard was a little too attached, and the one time Walter had gotten her in a box to take to the car(and the pound), he had been chased down and the box grabbed back from him by an angry dog – to her chest and rubbing her cheek along the soft fur of her forehead. She heard Alucard's grumbling behind her and ignored him, lifting Seras in the air to tease the tiny thing. Her smile widened when she saw the kitten's legs moving as though she were swimming.

She felt a nudge to the backs of her knees and nearly dropped the cat in surprise. Another nudge followed, and she turned to face her dog, still holding Seras, and scowled at him. "Now you stop that. You can't monopolize her all day."

The look he gave her clearly said 'says who?' and she rolled her eyes in return, placing the little bundle of fur on her shoulder as she turned towards the little box of cat toys she had bought to find the feather ended stick that she knew her kitten adored.

She found it, and made a triumphant noise, turning towards the more open space of the floor, only to have the plastic stick grabbed rudely from her hands by her dog. She stared at him, outraged as he gave her a smirk and shook his head, the bell nestled in the spray of feathers ringing and catching Seras' attention. The kitten leaped from her shoulder in mid air to dangle from the toy, and within seconds, Alucard was carrying her off.

"Hey!" Integra shouted, giving chase. "Bad dog!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Dr. Paws**

_**AN: Raaaaargh, zombie want**_** reviews.******

I'm not dead, I promise. Lithi and I are writing two collab stories, and my muse is being really finicky about what I'm allowed to write.  
If y'guys want to see something cute, here's my first bit of known fanart! :D

art /Dear-Mr-Paws-Fanart-364875915

(Remember to remove the spaces and add the periods.)

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_I guess you might be getting a little tired of hearing from me so often, but I was wondering; is it even possible for a cat to have red eyes? One red eye, rather. An incident today brought the question up. Seras doesn't seem blind in that eye, and it doesn't bother her. I know cats and dogs can have different colored eyes, but I've never heard of one blue and one red before._

_Seras and Alucard are getting along fine, but I still worry that he's too enthusiastic with his grooming, she's been hiding under the porch more often where he can't reach her, and won't come out for anything. She hasn't grown at all, either. Isn't that unusual? She's so small, I hope nothing's wrong. _

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

Seras Victoria the blonde little tabby kitten was perched atop her new human master's bedside dresser, watching the girl across the room do her homework. Bored, she gave in to her natural feline instincts and licked the back of her paw to groom her face. The instant her rough tongue touched her fur, she sneezed.

"Master!" The kitten yowled, "My fur tastes like dog. That's nasty!" She crinkled her face, and her whiskers quivered. Faintly she heard Integra giggle at the way the kitten was acting, and she turned to the human with a pitiful expression. Maybe she could bribe some milk out of her...

Just as she leaped to the floor, her fur stood on end in warning and she bolted to the left just as the looming shadow dropped and the massive black hound pounced on nothing but air. "No!" She hissed, "no more baths!"

He turned to her with a leering doggy grin and she abandoned her quest for milk in favor of saving her fur. She turned tail and ran out the half open door, sparing half a glance around the hall and down to the first floor before flinging herself off the second story to land on the back of the couch, hot footing it towards the pet door in the kitchen. She knew she had a good head start, but her Master was damned fast for his size, and her whiskers twitched as she sensed his approach. Barreling out of the flap, she scrabbled madly to reach the edge of the porch, diving under it just in time to avoid the snapping jaws about to close over her tail.

Puffing up and hissing, she burrowed her way into the very depths of the tight space, small eyes glowing eerily in the darkness.

She could hear the thundering footsteps of the approaching humans, but gave them no heed as she stared into the furious face of the snarling canine. _**'Come out this instant!'**_ He demanded, and she stiffened. "No!"

Rather than feeling relieved when he withdrew, she felt an edge of panic stand all her fur on end. She was unsurprised when she saw his paws begin to dig at the dirt, widening the hole.

"Alucard!" Seras heard Integra yell, "Stop that, right now!"

He shoved his head back into the hole, but his shoulders were too broad to fit, and it was the middle of the day, there was no way he was going to phase to retrieve her himself with his little Master watching.

Seras stared at him smugly, and mockingly rolled in the dirt, rubbing his smell out of her fur. Well, that was her original plan, then she discovered a very itchy spot between her shoulder blades, and just kept writhing there in the grime to relieve the itch.

'_**When I get my paws on you, you'll be mistaken for a mop.'**_ He cooed threateningly into her head, licking his chops, and she sniffed, turning her face away. That was then, this was now.

Her left ear swiveled back towards the hole as she heard footsteps and grunting noises, "Get out of there, you mutt." Integra muttered, and the space filled with quite a bit more light before it dimmed again and Seras glanced back to see the tanned freckly face of her human peering in at her. She mewed a greeting, but refused to budge.

"C'mon Seras, here kitty kitty." The girl clucked her tongue and wiggled her fingers. Pff, she wasn't coming out that easily.

The girl sighed, stood, and footsteps echoed down to her from above. Curious, Seras rolled onto her belly, and listened as a familiar tattling sound approached. "Will you come out for kitty treats?" The girl cajoled, and oh so was so _tempted_…

A shadow loomed over the entrance to the under porch and she balked. Her Master was out there, and she quite liked being dry, thank you very much.

So, no, she would not be coming out for a good long while. Not even for kitty treats.

* * *

Integra glanced out her window to see Alucard laying on top of the porch, watching the hole intently for the emergence of his kitten. "Bad dog."

She had finished the last of her homework just now, and it was past due for her walk, so she stood and grabbed his leash, trotting down the steps and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked him, jingling the end of the black and red leash temptingly.

At the word 'walk' Seras popped out of hiding and darted for the leash, grabbing the metal end in her mouth and tugging on it eagerly. One thing she had learned about her pets was that Seras loved to go on walkies by riding Alucard's back.

Integra grinned, and petted her kitten, brushing the dirt off easily, while giving her dog a warning look. He stayed obediently down until she clipped the leash to his collar and the kitten leaped up to perch on his head.

"Good boy." She praised, and tugged the leash to get him going, he stood with such ease one might confuse him for a panther in dog's skin, trotting along at her side with his tongue lolling to taste the air.

They were on their walk around the block – really, it was a quite long one, Alucard insisted on patrolling a quite radius around her home – and Seras had migrated back to perch over his hips as she was want to do. Nothing out of the ordinary – odd stares, aside, she'd grown used to them – until she heard running steps approaching and stepped to the side to stand behind Alucard and out of the way of the incoming foot traffic.

"Sasha!"

Integra observed with some alarm as her kitten stiffened moments before a pair of hands grasped her and yanked her off of Alucard's back. "Hey!" Integra shouted, starting forward at the same time her dog began to growl threateningly.

The cat snatcher held her kitten up to his face, staring at her with a confused expression – he was one of those 'young adult' types, probably late teens with shaggy brown hair and unshaven beard stubble – before his face twisted, "What did you do to my cat?" He snarled at her, apparently unconcerned with the hound's threatening noises.

Integra sputtered indignantly, "Excuse me? What did **I** do? She's my cat!"

The male sneered and held the now squirming kitten to his chest, "Don't lie to me. My kitten went missing, and she looks exactly the same, except both her eyes are blue. Now I see you walking around with her mirror image and claim Sasha is yours?!"

Alucard snarled and Seras yowled, writhing furiously to free herself. Integra jerked on the leash in warning and stared down the older boy with a cold stare, "She doesn't seem to like you."

He cursed as a line of blood welled on the back of his hand and he dropped her, she landed gracefully on all fours and raced up Alucard's leg to perch on his shoulders. "You did something to her! She's my cat, I bought her."

Integra stiffened,, "If it's money you're concerned about, my family can pay you back." The astoundingly mature ten year old spoke in stilted tones.

"So you're admitting you took MY cat?!" He sounded triumphant, and angry, and Alucard growled again, lip curling.

Integra's lip threatened to do the same as she stared at the male. "If you insist."

He gave a disgusted snort, then held out his hand demandingly, "That cat cost me three hundred quid, now pony up or give me back my cat. She was for my sister." He sneered.

Integra scoffed, "You expect me to believe that? I'm ten, not an idiot. You got her from a pet shop for fifty, if that."

He raised a fist threateningly and Alucard moved in front of her, forcing the boy to acknowledge him. He jerked back, and sneered. "Are you calling me a liar, little girl? You stole my cat, and I want my money!"

Alucard began to bark, and Seras hissed a bit as well. She yanked at the leash to hold him back, but her ebony hound only barked louder, drawing stares. The male glanced nervously down at the pair of animals, then at the gathering crowd, before turning and running off, "This isn't the last you've seen of me. I want my money!" He howled.

Thoroughly unnerved, Integra clutched the leash even tighter and yanked Seras up onto her shoulder.

"Was that man bothering you, sweetie?" Some well meaning woman asked, voice syrupy sweet. Integra blinked, and shook her head, "No, just a misunderstanding ma'am."

Alucard yanked at the leash and tugged Integra forward, she stumbled a bit and grumbled, "Alright, you crazy mutt, alright. Let's go home."

She needed to write a letter, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Dr. Paws**

_**AN: Grrr, aaargh. Nar nar nar...**_

Zombie is pleased. *noms reviewbrains* Here's chapter four as an apology for being MIA. Lithi and I are writing a lot ... just not always stories I can update the same day. *looks shamefaced*  
Let's see if Lithi can slap me around enough to get me to do more updating tomorrow. XD

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_My cat Seras is acting really strange, I think she might be in heat, but she only likes my dog. She follows him everywhere now, instead of the other way around and I think she was trying to hump his paw. Ew._

_Is there something I should do about this? She's still so small, I didn't think she was old enough, and to a dog of all things…_

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

"Master." The kitten panted, eyes glazed, "I feel strange." She quivered, and raised on her tiptoes, hind end In the air before she dropped to her side, running a paw across her face.

A large snout nosed her side and she cooed, curling around the source of heat. Nuzzling her cheek into his, she felt the press of his canines against her fur, and her whiskers quivered. She rubbed harder, imprinting her scent on him before he drew back and whuffed in amusement.

Mewling in loss, she pounced on his left forepaw, curling around it like a snake, and began to groom **him** this time. She felt his mirth curl in whisps along the edge of her mind, and stopped her grooming to roll on her back. She writhed against his knuckles to scratch the sudden itch that overwhelmed her shoulders.

She felt really, really, **really** strange. Hot, and cold, and tingly, and itchy, and… She sneezed. She felt really **hungry** suddenly, and her eyes gleamed with an unholy light as she made to bite her Master.

Thunder rumbled in her ears and her very bones and she froze. Her ears flattened to her skull, "But I'm hungry." She whined piteously, looking up into the crimson eyes of her Master.

He snapped his teeth lightly at her and shook her off his paw, _**'Then go hunt.'**_ He admonished mildly, the ring of amusement still lingering in his mental voice.

Hissing lightly at him, she puffed herself up and stormed out of the room, hoping to vent her infuriatingly mixed feelings on some poor tasty creature lurking outside.

When she slipped out of the pet door into the open air of the bright noon day, she let her instincts take control. Silent as a ghost she swept down the small steps and into the – comparatively – tall grass, scenting the air. Her whiskers quivered and her ears twitched at any sound, drawing her ever deeper into the quite large yard until she neared the hedges obscuring the chain link fence. **There**, she sensed something laying in wait to bolt. _Prey_.

Her already keen senses had been amplified ten fold by her transformation into the strange state of almost half death – alive, but not, she had vital signs, but had no need to breath or eat anything other than blood – and her acute hearing soon zeroed in on the frantic beat of her prey's heart.

She licked her chops and crouched low, crawling forwards slowly until she was in the prime position for a pounce.

She must have made a noise or something, because when she cleared the grass mid pounce, she met the clawed end of a hind foot kicking backwards, directly into her face.

She yowled and flew backwards, landing awkwardly with her head temporarily pointing the wrong way. Her neck cracked and grated sickeningly as it realigned itself. The rabbit's fight or flight instinct had apparently chosen fight, for he charged her and kicked again at her ribs.

She yowled, a furious sound, and curled around the appendage to sink her fangs into his ankle. Teeth met fur, and then skin, and finally clinked against bone as she greedily began to suck the bunny's veins dry.

He gave a weak cry, vampire saliva carries an inherent paralytic, and lifted his free foot to slam it into her head before collapsing.

Fortunately – or not, depending on who you ask – the kick was enough to jar Seras free, nicking her tongue and leaving a single drop of her own blood behind in the oozing marks.

Dazed, the kitten stumbled drunkenly, eyes unfocused.

She was tempted to go back to the bunny and rip him into bloody little chunks, but her stomach roiled and she nearly collapsed. Her head was killing her.

Mewling pitifully, she stumbled away towards the house, wishing that her headache would fix itself the way her broken neck and ribs had.

Her Master was downstairs, in the living room, sprawled on the floor watching the tv he had learned to turn on himself when the humans weren't home.

She shivered, and collapsed next to him, feeling woozy.

A broad tongue ran across her face, knocking her back to the floor where he proceeded to lick her to nearly unconscious bits.

'_**A bit messy, Kitten. Remind me to teach you how to make a clean kill of prey that fights back.'**_ He commented as he transformed the fluffy blonde kitten into a striped furry mop, practically forming a puddle on the carpet beneath them.

* * *

Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing entered her rather large home precisely at three on the dot, as always, and met a very unusual and faintly disturbing sight. In the living room was Alucard watching tv – no surprise there, even dogs must get bored – with Seras perched on his back paw. But she wasn't just perched there… Integra's face scrunched as she saw the way the little kitten's hips jerked and her legs danced back and forth. The dog was studiously ignoring the fuzz ball, attention fixed on the screen. She followed his gaze and smirked, he was watching Teletubbies.

She cleared her throat, and she saw his paw move to bat the remote, changing the channel. Seras, however, was oblivious.

"Ew…" The girl muttered, staring.

Picking the kitten up by the scruff of the neck, she carried her over to the couch and dropped her there, sitting herself to pet the blonde beast. Seras began to yowl and writhe, reminding the girl of the time she had visited her classmate, and her own cat had been in heat.

Was this what was happening to Seras? But she was so small! And wasn't she too young?

After a minute of petting, Seras wiggled free and launched herself at Alucard. Integra couldn't help but snicker as the tiny kitten began to molest the great big dog again; rubbing herself against him and scratching the side of her whiskers along any stretch of his fur she could reach.

Her dog gave her such a look, her laughter doubled. "It's your own fault for picking her up off the streets." She informed him, before laughing even harder.

Alucard was not amused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Dr. Paws**

_**AN: Mew, grrr,**_** aarglefargle.****  
**The zombie is pleased by reader response. :D Zombie shall attempt to write some more, but no promises. I **do** promise, however, that even if I take forever to update, I'm not abandoning anything. My muse is just finicky. Enough of my excuses... More of the cute!

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_Seras snapped out of it, whatever it was – if it was a heat cycle it was the shortest I've ever heard of – but she seems to have adopted a brown bunny from the yard._

_We took him to the vet to get his shots, and it all checks out, but he's still very skittish. I've named him Pip. Alucard doesn't seem to like Pip very much, but he lets him follow us during our walks – it's very funny to watch him hop along – and hide under him when people or animals get too close._

_I'm half wondering if I'll have a bird, next. This is getting a bit much._

_Is this adoption behavior normal? It's not just me that finds this odd, right?_

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

Seras woke abruptly from her nap as she was shoved off the bed, she yowled and landed on all fours, puffing up to the size of a small couch cushion and hissing.

'_**I thought I told you to kill your prey.'**_ Her Master's voice growled into her head, echoing the verbal one ringing in her ears.

She yowled and dodged the swipe of his paw, bolting for the door and phasing through the wood. "What are you so mad about?!"

Large jaws snapped above her head before they snared the scruff of her neck and yanked her up into the air, her squirming halted the instant her feet left the floor. She mewled piteously and curled into a ball, tail tucked between her legs.

'_**This.'**_ He snarled as he melted through the walls to stand on the porch above the quivering form of a familiar looking rabbit.

She licked her chops absently, remembering that after her … uhm … enthusiasm to cuddle her Master yesterday, and the new blood had fully entered her system, the strange feelings had stopped.

She was dropped with a thud, and barely managed to land on her feet next to the bunny that was actually twice her size. Curious, she sniffed it and nosed the soft brown fur.

It twitched and she jerked back, fur standing on end.

Large green eyes observed her warily as the stiff form of the rabbit wobbled to his feet. _'Qui êtes-vous?' (Who are you?)_

Seras' ear twitched, half cocking as she stared at the creature. He smelled… strange. Familiar.

'_**I warned you.'**_ The almost forgotten form of her Master butted her forwards with his muzzle, nearly dropping her on top of the wary hare. _**'To always kill your food. Or this could happen. At least he's not a ghoul…'**_ He grumble growled, glaring at the newest addition to his vampiric family.

A rabbit! Of all things a herbivore! Grazers were not meant to be vampires. He hated the 'bunnicula' already.

'_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?' (What's going on here?)_

Seras' ears flattened to her skull at the shrill tones the rabbit used, nearly shouting at her. She didn't understand him! "Master, can you tell him to be quiet?" She mewled, whiskers lowered.

'_**You'll have to establish your mental bond with your new fledgling, Kitten.'**_ He rebuffed her, standing to his full – truly intimidating – height to tower over the unlikely pair.

Apparently as frustrated as they were over the situation, the foreign speaking rabbit lashed out at Seras and sent her sprawling. With a snarl, she rounded on the insolent creature, mind roaring to punish him for daring to assault **her**, the one who gave him his second life!

That last thought almost gave her pause, but she knew he'd do it again if given half a chance, and both eyes burned with fury. The tiny little catpire, still so small she could fit in Integra's palm, launched herself forwards, only to briefly vanish in a swirl of darkness only to reappear on the rabbit's head, sharp little teeth sunk into his ear, a growl to match any lioness rumbling in her petite throat.

'_Arrêtez-le! Arrêtez-le!' (Stop! Stop!) _Her former prey screamed, thrashing. She hung on doggedly and bit harder, tasting blood once more.

And then it was like a curtain had been drawn back, she could see into the rabbit's panicked mind, understand him, and more importantly, **command** him.

"**Stop squirming."** She commanded him in a commanding tone, and was half surprised when he did.

Alucard rumbled approvingly, and she preened.

"**You are ****mine**** now." **Seras cooed into the mangled ear, running her tongue along the deep gouge to help it heal.

* * *

Integra woke to an empty room, she blinked, frowned a bit, then shrugged it off and got ready for school.

Minutes later, bowl rinsing in the sink, Integra peered out at the back porch to see Alucard sleeping on the bench, Seras tucked between his paws. That wasn't so unusual, the brown hare nestled into the leg of the bench, however, was.

Edging closer, she grinned when the bunny continued to sleep. She wanted to pet it.

Reaching out, she giggled as her fingertips grazed the soft fur, but she jerked back in shock as the bunny turned on her, mouth gaping as if to bite her. Alucard snarled, and batted the rabbit off the porch with one swipe of his paw. Integra hadn't realized he was awake.

To her surprise, Seras hopped off of the bench to scamper over to the bunny, sitting on it and looking up at her with wide pleading eyes.

"…What?"

She was going to be late for school.

"I'll deal with this later." She muttered, patting her dog on the head as she turned back into the house to make her way out the front.

* * *

When she got home, the rabbit was still there, and Seras was grooming his ears. "I guess we're keeping him, then?" She asked herself, glancing at her dog who snorted disapprovingly and turned his head away.

She wondered if he was jealous.

Walter insisted they take the rabbit to the vet to make sure he didn't have rabies, and they ended up getting him all his shots and picking up a cage. He would sleep on the floor at the foot of her bed.

She decided to name the bunny Pip, because of the way he squeaked at her.

Later that night, Integra scruffed her kitten and held the odd eyed little feline up to her face to give her a stern look, "Listen you, no more bringing home stray animals from the yard. A dog, a cat, and a rabbit are **plenty**." She threatened.

Seras blinked and mewed solemnly.

Integra grinned, and cuddled the kitten close to her chest before allowing the blonde wanna-be parrot to perch on her shoulder.

Glancing over at the cage with her newly obtained rabbit curiously, she watched him sink his teeth into the carrot and suck. How odd. "Maybe I should have named you Bunnicula." She muttered to herself before returning to her schoolwork to finish the last page of her math worksheet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Dr. Paws**

_**AN: Gargle frrr gnarf**_** mew.  
**Last planned chapter for now. At least for this story. XD  
Jubalii and I have a **very unofficial** little 'quid quo pro' going for updates. Staring tomorrowish. So to be fair, Dr. Paws will start with the same number of chapters as her story.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_Thank you for keeping up correspondence with me, I appreciate it a lot. Things have settled down more, though Seras still hasn't grown an inch. Maybe she's a dwarf? Alucard and Pip appear to mutually hate each other, but they get along for Seras' sake. My odd little pet family, thankfully, has not added a bird or a mouse, or other creatures like I half feared._

_I was wondering, though, is it normal for rabbits to suck the juice out of their food rather than eat it? Pip does that, and leaves behind leathery husks of skin that we add to our compost heap for the garden._

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

Seras stirred fitfully in her sleep, paws twitching. A puff of air in her ear woke her, and she glared sleepily at the culprit; Integra. The girl was still vacationing in Slumber Land, so the kitten grumbled silently to herself and hopped off the bed to seek some attention from her Master.

'_Why not come spend some time with me, Mignonette?'_ Pip crooned from his cage, cocking his ears in the way he knew she liked. Fortunately – or not, she wasn't quite sure, yet – Pip was no where near as adept at tapping into his unearthly powers to perform escape artist feats of phasing through his cage or creating miniature portals. Master told her it was because she was still a fledgling herself that hers was not progressing as swiftly._ And that he's a herbivore._ She rolled her eyes slightly as she thought of the disdain the two shared for each other.

"**Later."** She told him with a sniff. She wanted to see her Master, not her belligerent bunnicula. Turning from the cage at the foot of Integra's bed, she peered around curiously to find the room empty. _Odd._

Trotting downstairs, she found him half asleep in the living room, watching old horror movies on near nonexistent volume to not wake the humans. She snickered, whiskers quivering as she realized he was watching black and white one with a vampire count.

Making herself at home against his chest, the little kitten fell back into an easy slumber instantly.

* * *

Integra woke briefly when she heard scratching noises, peering around and crawling to the foot of her bed to observe Pip attempting to dig his way out of his cage. Frowning, she shook a few pellet treats into his bowl through the side, double checking the latch with an experimental tug before flopping back down to place her pillow over her ears to block out the noise.

Stupid rabbit.

* * *

Integra placed her pencil down on her desk, double checked her answers, then stuffed her finished work into her binder to protect it from unwanted teeth or claws. Standing, she made her way to the window to watch her pets in the yard. Seras and Pip appeared to be playing a game of tag or some such while the lazy lout known as Alucard was dozing in a patch of shade.

It was time for a walk.

Grabbing the leash, she made her way downstairs and trotted to the edge of the porch, whistling sharply to summon her ebony hound. He stood at once and maneuvered easily around the rough housing pair to stand obediently at her side. Patting his head approvingly, she clipped the leash in place and snapped her fingers. "Walkies, Seras!"

The kitten abandoned her wrestling match to leap through the grass and pounce fluidly up onto Alucard's broad back. Not to be left out, Pip hopped furiously after until he crouched at the black monster's feet like a supplicant before his lord.

It was very odd, but she was used to odd things when it came to her pets.

Tugging the leash lightly, she began their walk, going at a relatively slow pace so that Pip could keep up.

Unbeknownst to the innocent blonde girl, a pair of hateful brown eyes watched the quartet go by, lingering on the form of the still ridiculously small golden tabby. The watcher's lip curled and his fists clenched as he stalked them, tracking them down from start to finish to make sure he had the right address. If they wouldn't give him his money, he'd take his damned cat back, and sell her off to the highest bidder for sheer spite.

* * *

_**AN: DUN DUN**_** DUNNN..!****  
**Zomigawd, what's gonna happen? I MUST KNOW! ...Oh, wait, I do. Hah!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Dr. Paws**_

_**Neko:**_Meow. An update! One of two, so I can keep up with Ju-Ju. This is fairly long for a Dr. Paws update, hehe. I know what I want eight and nine to be about, too. so glee.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Paws;_

_Is it normal for cats and dogs to rip small animals to pieces? Even when they're fed daily and have no need to hunt? Walter has been complaining about the amount of bloody fur and half chewed legs in the backyard under the rose bushes, and I heard him tell Father that there were even blood stains in the house. Does this mean they need a new diet? It's quite discouraging, and messy._

_Thanks in advance for your response, Dr. Paws, it's very helpful to talk to you about my animals, the local vet is a bit scared of them and doesn't take me seriously because of my age._

_Yours Sincerely, Integra Hellsing._

* * *

Seras Victoria, the kitten childe of the canine vampire Alucard, and master of the bunnicula Pip Bernadotte, was dozing in a patch of sunlight in the open first floor window, taking advantage of the cushioned seat to splay herself out on her back to absorb the most warmth. She wondered if it was just a cat thing to enjoy sun bathing even while a 'creature of the night', as her Master preferred his naps in the shade.

No one was home; Integra was at school, Walter was out shopping – she heard him complain to himself about the cost of pet food increasing, and smirked inwardly – and Integra's Father… Well, the little kitten didn't know, she assumed he was at work, but hadn't snooped enough to know what that was, and her Master told her it wasn't important for her to know, so she continued her little nap and purred as her golden fur filled to overflowing with warmth. She was such a heat glutton.

The sun vanished, and she crinkled her whiskers, thinking it must be a passing cloud, but quite suddenly there was an awkward shift in the air and her eyes snapped open to see a hand snatching at her and shoving her into a sack. She writhed like a mad thing and screamed her little kitten head off as her claws struggled to find purchase in the bag to begin ripping it apart.

"Shaddap!" A familiar voice snarled and she yowled in pain as she was slammed against the wall of the house, temporarily stunned and limp, she felt the world sway around her as her former owner ran.

'_**Master!'**_

* * *

Ian McLean grumbled to himself as he leaned against the side of a house across the street from the blonde little bitch's almost-mansion. "Rich little cunt never paid me." He snarled, and wrapped the empty sack tighter around his fist. He was fed up, he'd been following her on her walks with her black mongrel, **his** cat, and the weird rabbit. "Buncha freaks." It had taken him a little over two weeks to get the timing right for this; no body home, and the neighbors would all be busy doing their own things. His cat, **his**, that he'd paid for, had been missing for three months now, most of his supposed friends told him to just get the fuck over it and buy a new kitten for his sister. He did, actually, but that's beside the point. He needed recompense for the kitten, damnit, a man has his pride!

"And that's the smallest cat I've ever seen." He muttered, glancing around him to ensure no one was watching before approaching his target casually, "Can sell her for hundreds." He smirked.

Strangely, it never occurred to him to wonder why such a clearly rich family had such crap security, they left the windows open when no one was home for Christ's sake! But their loss was his gain as he spotted Sasha dozing in one of those open windows.

Grabbing her, he shoved the miniature tabby into his sack, cursing as she began to thrash and scream like some wild animal. Determined to get her to quiet down, he swung the burlap at the wall to stun her, snarling, "Shaddap!"

When the bag went still he looped the end around his fist to keep it closed, and ran.

* * *

'_**Master!'**_ The shriek tore against his mental barriers and he snarled as he woke, taking only seconds to realize something was wrong. His bond with his fledgling told him that she was quite distressed, and the distance between them was growing at an alarming rate.

'_Who dares to take what is __**mine**__?'_

Gathering himself, he leaped down from the couch, ignoring the still blaring television and whatever inane thing was playing across its screen to stalk over to the windowsill Seras had been sleeping on. Sniffing, he caught the unpleasant odor of the human that had been following them from afar, the one that thought to lay claim upon his Kitten.

Snarling, he leaped out the window, eyes burning with hell fire as he began his pursuit.

The insect would not make it through this day alive.

* * *

Ian looked back when he heard a woman scream, and nearly pissed himself in terror as he saw the black mongrel hot on his heels. That dog was huge! One snap of his jaws could take off his hand, or his head.

Cursing blackly, he darted into an alley where he knew a fire escape ladder was touching the ground. The sack at his side began to yowl again and writhe, nearly throwing him off balance. He sneered down at it, ready to slam it into another wall when the mutt began to bark.

"Shit!"

Fortunately, he made it to the ladder, and leaped up about three rungs before he felt a rush of air and heard the snap of jaws at his heels. Laughing mockingly, he scrambled the rest of the way up and swung the sack against the barred floor, "Stop your squirming you little skank!" He cursed, and when he looked up, he **did** piss himself. Wet heat trickled down his leg and he whimpered as he stared into not one, but three pairs of burning red eyes in the snarling face of the demon mongrel that had chased him down. "Oh god, oh mercy, oh…" He babbled, and tried to scramble backwards, forgetting that it led into empty space.

He fell, screaming bloody murder, but when he landed it wasn't in the alley, it was in a spacious hallway. The sack split open at his side and Sasha ran yowling to the demon, climbing up its massive shoulders to perch atop its head and stare at him with this disturbingly **wrong** eyes.

"Don't kill me!" He wailed.

* * *

Seras felt dizzy, and ached all over. Standing there, atop her Master's head, staring at the human filth that had tried to abduct her, she felt nothing but revulsion. Perhaps that was unkind of her, but she was a cat, and cats are fickle vengeful creatures when you get on their bad side.

The stench of urine was sharp and made her sneeze, her eyes narrowed upon the pathetic sight and her claws curled, pricking the skin under the thick black ruff.

'_**Kitten,' **_Her Master's voice rumbled in her mind and her bones as he growled audibly, baring his fangs, _**'How would you like your first taste of human blood?'**_

She quivered, fur standing on end and whiskers stiffening. That sounded glorious.

Something unseen curled around her midsection and lifted her off her Master's head, perching her on one of the many end tables littering the house, and she sat obediently next to the ornate lamp, tail curling around her feet as she watched.

The Man finally made it to his feet and turned to run; that was a mistake. Seras' pupils contracted to near invisible slits as she observed the hulking, beautiful, terrifying, ebony form of her Master tackle him to the floor with his jaw clamped over the Man's right shoulder. With a sickening crunch and squelch, liberally seasoned with blood curdling screams and nonsensical gibbering, the Man's right arm was torn free. Her Master approached, wagging his tail, as he lay the severed limb at the base of the end table.

'_**Enjoy it, Kitten, for chances are it will be many years before you taste it again.'**_ He informed her in an almost fatherly tone of mental voice before he turned back to his 'half' of the insolent creature that would lay claim upon her as though he had any right.

Seras leaped down from her perch and dug her greedy fangs into the soggy end of the limb, purring.

She heard ragged panting, swearing, thudding footsteps, and an even louder thud, combined with growls, snarls, and the tell tale crunch of bone giving way. She ignored it for the most part, happy to chew on the ragged flaps of skin and muscle.

* * *

Her Master used some sort of strange power to absorb the – what seemed to her – gallons of blood in the hall, and gobbled up the bones greedily, cracking them open for the tangy marrow within. There was nothing left to show of the Man but the red mark on the ceiling. When asked, he gave her such a wicked look that she decided she didn't want to know.

That was when he pounced on her to pin her down for another bath.

"Master! Ugh! No!" She wailed, squirming and flailing about dramatically.

Secretly, she enjoyed the excessive attention he lavished on her with these baths of his, but she'd never admit it to him. Ever.

* * *

When Integra arrived home, the first thing she noticed was Seras, practically dripping wet, bolting for her with Alucard hot on her heels. Eyes widening, she braced herself against the now closed front door as the kitten launched herself at her shoulders.

Ugh! The cold and slimy fur brushed against the back of her neck as Seras huddled behind her head, balancing on the top of her backpack to keep out of the big brute's overly affectionate reach.

"Bad dog, go outside." She scolded, "stop terrorizing Seras and turning her into a mop. Ew. I'd say you need a bath, but a towel will work for now."

Seras began to purr like a motor boat as Alucard stalked off to the backyard on stiff legs, clearly annoyed.

Making her way up the stairs, Integra failed to notice the red color of the ceiling - most humans never looked up, after all - the ten year old grabbed a fluffy towel from the linen closet and wrapped her blonde tabby in it, cocooning her in warm terrycloth. When she tossed her backpack on the floor by her desk, she glanced over at the bunny cage and noticed he looked rather worked up. "Huh, what's gotten into you?" She murmured, and toed the bedroom door closed before opening the latched cage door to let Pip get a bit of freedom while she dried the slobber ridden fur ball off.

Pip ran in circles, sniffing the floor before hopping up to the edge of the bed where she sat, sitting himself to stare up at the towel with wide green eyes.

"Silly rabbit, the kitten will come and play when she's dry."


End file.
